


imperfections.

by Cherryish



Series: oneshots ft.levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, One Shot, Scars, its kinda inspired by five feet apart, like the pool scene basically, this is like my first fanfiction bare with me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryish/pseuds/Cherryish
Summary: Everyone has imperfections.You were no exception.levi x reader (modern au)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: oneshots ft.levi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132514
Kudos: 43





	imperfections.

**Author's Note:**

> levi x reader (modern au)  
> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, feedback is appreciated ! :)

Once again, you stood naked in front of your reflection. As you stared you could feel the self doubt creep in.

Scars.

Littered all over your body. It was what made you feel so utterly disgusting. Why?

Because it wasn't normal.

Nobody was meant to have dozens of scars.

You had gotten yours from an accident. A car crash when you were eighteen had given you many hideous cuts, bruises and alot of scarring. You also had scars from the risky surgeries which tainted your already flawed skin.

The scars were an everyday reminder of the complete fear you felt. You hated them.

And how ugly they made you feel.

You would look at all the latest magazines and compare their flawless skin to your damaged and repulsive one. You couldn't help but hate them.

You had particular ones you hated the most. A long deep one on your back caused by a large glass shard from the others' car. A nasty one on your shoulder blade, supposedly inflicted by parts of your car that had been broken apart from the impact. A diagonal scar that stretched across your stomach, from the incisions done to preform surgery.

So, you covered up. You wore long sleeves in front of others and short shorts were out of the picture. You couldn't let anyone see how physically broken you were. Especially your boyfriend Levi.

You and Levi had been dating for a few months. You had met him after you were both screwed over at a market, causing a 'colourful' argument. After that, you kept on meeting coincidentally and it even turned out you were both friends with Hanji.

You started to talk, and then eventually you became a couple. You were perfect, except, you hadn't told him about scars. You were so scared of rejection that you couldn't. You couldn't bare to see that disgusted look that so many had held before.

You had kept quiet. Though he hadn't been pressuring you to go further, you knew he had realised the fact that summer had come and you were still in long sleeves and trousers.

So when Levi had invited you to his house (not that you weren't always allowed there) for a movie marathon, you hadn't seen it coming.

You and Levi were watching your favourite studio Ghibli movie, Kiki's Delivery Service while cuddling on the sofa. It was late, and at this point you were so sleepy that you were barely watching.

Getting off the sofa and picking you up bridal style, Levi took you up to his room. It was hot that night so he thought it would be better if he took off the cardigan you were wearing.

He had always wondered why you constantly covered yourself. At first he was worried that you were cutting. However after a plethora of reassurances from you, he dropped the topic. That didn't mean that he didn't make sure you were alright continuously.

He never wanted to push you and always listened you when you didn't want to go further and do more intimate things. He cared for you so much and the thought of anything making you cry make his heart break.

As not to wake you up, Levi slowly peeled the cardigan off you. But before he could get it fully of your upper arms, you woke up.

Even though you were still ridden with sleep, you could see what was happening. Levi was taking off your cardigan and beginning to see the scars you hated so much.

You started to panic "N-no!" you shrieked. You ran to the bathroom.

"(Y/N)? Wait!" running after you. He had seen them.

The scars.

Crying and upset, you locked yourself in the bathroom, knowing that he had seen them. The one thing you had tried so hard to hide, the one thing you hated the most about yourself. What did he think of you? Did he think you were ugly? What if he decided to leave you? A million thoughts were rushing through you and you could do nothing bur cry.

This all happened while Levi banged on the door, desperately wanting you to open the door. "Hey (Y/N), please open the door..." he said, slumping against it. Every cry stabbed him in the heart.

"It's because of what's under the cardigan, isn't it?"

You went quiet, anticipating his next words.

"It's ok, what's under the cardigan. I'm shit at words, but they're not bad, there beautiful. I haven't seen them all, but I know that they are all, so, so lovely." He took a deep breath. "Please, (Y/N), open the door, we can talk. Let me see everything..please".

Hesitantly, you opened the door. You were there, in front of him, shirt off, showing him the imperfections littered across your arms and chest. "It's so disgusting, isn't it.." you whispered, tears running down your cheeks.

"Nononono" Levi pulled you into a huge embrace." Your so pretty with these. They're are so pretty. Every single one shows how strong you are, brat," he spoke softly. Just comfort and reassurance.

Though he he hadn't pushed you about the position origins of the scars yet, you knew you could just hide it anymore. He was your boyfriend. He deserved to know.

"It was some years ago," you started, voice cracking." I was eighteen. Eighteen and stupid." you paused. It was hard to talk about.

"I didn't see him. He was drunk. But I should of seen him. He crashed into the passenger side of the car. I was in a coma. Has multiple operations. The operations as well as the crash gave me... all these...scars." you trailed off, letting out a pained sigh.

"I've gotten over the crash. It doesn't bother me, but the scars, they do.." you continued. " Compared to everyone else, I look so damaged. Every..every look of disgust haunted me, so I decided to h-hide it from everyone, including you Levi. I'm so sorry I never told you. I was just so horrified by how ugly I looked," you sniffed.

Levi stood up. He reached for the edge of his shirt and pulled.

Scars.

All over him too.

"I mentioned my thug times some time ago. This is the aftermath of it all. Knives, daggers, crowbars, everything."

Levi thought about how beautiful you were, scars and all. He hated how you thought of yourself and wished he found out earlier. Nonetheless he would make sure you felt like the prettiest girl ever. He wanted to show you that you weren't alone.

You were so surprised. You had only ever seen Levi shirtless at night when sleeping together after dark. This was you first time getting a good look.

He was like you.

"You're not alone (Y/N). It's okay to have scars."

You slowly stood up. Standing face to face with your lover, you looked at every flaw across his torso and arms. Suddenly you felt a rush of courage and pulled your trousers down. It was time he saw it all. Levi followed.

Both of you had more scars on your lower halves. The staring was in no way sexual, but still connected you in more ways than one.

Showing all your insecurities was hard, so hard. But after seeing Levi's scars, you realised that someone had survived pain just like you.

Levi thought you were so brave. This was everything. You were showing him everything and it made him happy that you were opening up yourself up to him.

Walking forward and grabbing your hand, he began to speak. "Your scars.. they're not disgusting. They are so pretty and they show that you've been through shit and back and your still living. Your so fucking strong (Y/N). Don't listen to anyone else, your scars are amazing. They are part of you, and I love every part of you."

Though clad in underwear, you threw your arms around him, head on his heart. Levi curled his arms around you.

"I know it might take you some time, but I will tell you every single day how lovely every imperfection is until one day you realise it."

You were so happy. You still had worries and fears, but Levi had accepted you, and if he could, then you could. You knew with him by your side you could learn to accept your flaws.

"Thank you" you whispered against his chest.

He held you tighter.


End file.
